Love, Life, and Madness
by Firediva0
Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.
1. Ariana Dumbledore

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 1: Gellert Grindelwald/Ariana Dumbledore**

 **Rating: Teen**

* * *

Gellert watches, entranced, as the girl walks into the room, her blonde hair waving lazily with the wind. She spots her brother, Albus, and smiles, her sweet lips curving upwards to reveal pearly, white teeth.

She's beautiful; so beautiful, in fact, that Gellert knows that every man at the ball was looking at her. That, of course, didn't stop him from pursuing her. He moves forward, his back straight with confidence. He approaches her calmly, almost smirking when he notices that all of the people inside of the room have gone quiet.

"Hello," he calls, smiling at her charmingly. Ariana looks at him, her eyes raking up and down his form before she finally smiles back. Her eyes are bright with intrigue, yet she calmly manages to greet him back.

"My name's Gellert Grindelwald," he begins, "and I was wondering what a beautiful girl like you is doing here without a date?"

Red paints Ariana's cheeks and she laughs, the sound a magnificent delight to Gellert's ears.

"You're quite the charmer, Mr. Grindelwald," she remarks. "If you must know, however, I have no interest in a man who can't stand up to me."

"Oh?" he asks, his eyes glinting in interest. "In that case, perhaps you'll allow me this dance?"

Ariana stares at him, her head moving slightly side to side as she contemplates his offer. Finally, after several seconds, she smiles gently at him, her eyes twinkling happily.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Several years have passed since then.

Gellert watches, his gray eyes pinned on his lovely flower.

Ariana sweeps through the battlefield, her figure a mere blur as she fires off spell after dangerous spell. She's rebellious, uncontrolled, and utterly free in moments like this. It was in these precious moments that Gellert remembers why he likes her so much.

The sweet daughter of the Dumbledore family, known for being the calmest and sweetest out of the bunch. She was appraised by everyone and respected immensely for her beauty and grace.

Gellert knew differently, though. He knew how violent she was; he knew how much she needed to feel the blood of her victims on her skin.

After several moments, Ariana finally comes back to him, her figure drenched in blood. Gellert pulls her into his arms and places a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You're so cute when you're violent," he whispers. Ariana mumbles something into his chest and when Gellert looks down, all he can see is satisfaction in her lovely brown eyes. He smiles, elation pumping wildly in his veins.

"I love you," he says. Ariana smirks.

"Be careful," she advises. "If you fall too deeply, you may not be able to keep up with me."

Gellert snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry," he says dryly. "I think that I'll be able to do that just fine."

Ariana smiles and kisses him chastely on the lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Ariana Dumbledore. Prompt Used: "You're cute when you're violent."**

 **Fanfiction Word Count - Month: July - Word Count - 487**

 **Pocket Morty's Competition - #59. Magic Morty - Write about someone using Magic.**


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 2: Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore**

 **Rating: Teen**

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" Gellert asks. "We've finally located him! All I have to do is kill him and-"

"Wait, Gellert, you're not killing him," Albus interrupts, looking at Gellert sternly. Gellert rolls his eyes and laughs condescendingly.

"Come off it, Albus. You know that in order to get the wand, we have to kill Gregorovich. Why are you so insistent on keeping him alive?"

"There has to be another way," Albus pleads. "Come on, think about it. There is truly no need to kill him. The text we've read have all said the same thing: We need the wand, not the body of the retainer."

Gellert looks at him, one eyebrow raised.

"You've grown soft," he remarks. "What happened to you, old friend? Don't you still believe in the greater good?"

"I do!" Albus protests. "All I want is the greater good. However, killing is not necessary in this case."

"Whatever," Gellert says, rolling his eyes and walking towards the door. "I'm going to go get the wand. You stay here and play with your sister; leave things like this to the big boys."

"Gellert," Albus calls out pleadingly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Said man doesn't answer, he merely walks out.

The next day, when Albus goes to check up on Gregorovich, he's relieved to see that the man is unharmed.

Thank, Merlin, he thinks silently to himself. Gellert, you won't regret this. That, I promise you.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Albus Dumbledore. Prompt Used: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."**

 **Fanfiction Word Count - Month: July - Word Count - 239**


	3. Merlin

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 3: Gellert Grindelwald/Merlin**

 **Rating: Teen**

* * *

No one knew how Merlin managed to survive throughout multiple decades. Some chalked it up to the fact that he was a genius that somehow managed to brew an immortality potion or make a spell that granted him the ability to live for millions of years. Others simply said that he pushed himself through time and space in an effort to see the future.

Gellert Grindelwald, the Dark Lord, truly didn't give a damn how Merlin did it. All he wanted was for the man to go back to wherever the hell he came from. He did not want to see Merlin's stupidly handsome face every day nor did he crave to get to know the bastard.

Of course, Merlin didn't give two fucks about what Gellert wanted. No, the wizard was having way too much fun ordering Gellert around. Normally, Gellert would never allow this. However, when you have Merlin of all people telling you to do something and he has a wand in his hand, you do it without questions.

Gellert could put up with that; he was nothing if not conniving. He could wait until Merlin became weak or vulnerable. However, when Merlin dared to tell him who he would and wouldn't kill, Gellert lost it.

"What did you say?" Gellert asked dangerously, his eye twitching in barely controlled rage.

"I said, if you gonna start killing, you better make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch."

Gellert glared.

"And?" he scoffed. "How is that any better than what you're doing now?"

"Oh, dear," Merlin sighed as if this was bothersome to him of all people. "Don't you realize, Gellert? Yes, I do own you now. However, I don't make your life a living hell-"

"You do!"

"-like I could. Don't test me, boy. You will not kill Gregorovitch for the wand," Merlin continued.

Gellert cursed in frustration and reached up to pull his hair.

"You don't own me," he spat. Merlin laughed, the sound light-hearted and warm.

"Oh, but I do, young one."

Shaking his head, Gellert up and left, tired of this nonsense. If he wanted to kill Gregorovitch, he would!

Don't test me, boy.

The words rang mysteriously in his ears, the warning clear within them. In the end, Gellert left Gregorovitch alive much to Merlin's amusement.

Good boy.

Gellert refused to admit that he liked the praise.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Albus Dumbledore. Prompt Used: "If you're gonna start killing, you better make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch.**

 **Fanfiction Word Count - Month: July - Word Count - 402**


	4. Harry Potter

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 4: Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Teen**

 ***Note - In this story, cannon has been ruthlessly killed. :) It's an established fact that Harry was born during Gellert's reign and is his lover. This is justified by the lousy explanation that the Harry in the Trio Era is the reincarnation of the Harry in Gellert's reign. Further, that in itself is justified by the fact that Harry was given such an important role (as the Chosen One) because fate wanted to help Gellert find his beloved again. Hmm, maybe I should make a multi-chapter about that? :p**

* * *

Gellert walked through the corridors of his manor, an indulgent smile on his face as he gently deposited the ring back into his pocket. If things went his way, by this time tomorrow, he and Harry would be engaged. He couldn't wait to ask his little lover for his hand. Unlike most, he wasn't scared to propose. Harry and himself had been in a relationship for over four years; by now, he knew that Harry was the one. There couldn't possibly be anyone better.

While they had been enemies in the beginning, they had managed to reconcile. Apparently, the fact that Gellert was the cause for the death of Harry's parents, was _not_ enough to deter the little wizard. According to Harry, it had been only a whim that made him interested in Gellert romantically. He had thought it would be hot to date the guy who killed his parents and then ruthlessly slaughter him while they were making love. Unfortunately for the younger wizard, he hadn't taken into account the fact that Gellert was a capable wizard and would see through his plan. It had ended with them both having wands pressed to their throat threateningly. After that, their interest in each other had only grown. Soon, they were dating seriously, their shags growing more passionate as they slowly fell in love.

Now, here they were, 4 years later. Harry had forgiven Gellert for the most part and life couldn't possibly be better for the both of them.

...Well, that's what Gellert thought.

Opening the door, Gellert paused, his eyes wide with shock as he took in the happenings of the room. Harry lay on his back, his legs spread wide. Another man, the butler as Gellert soon recognized him as, was over him, his hands pinning the younger wizards' down. Harry was screaming into the man's mouth, his whole entire body writhing ruthlessly as he attempted to escape the others hold. Upon hearing the small click of the bottle of lube, Gellert snapped back into the moment.

Eyes blazing as thunderous rage raced through his form, he stomped over to the two, pulling the other man off of his obviously distressed lover. The butler grunted as he fell to the ground, cupping his aching bottom.

"What did you do that for?" he groused. However, when he looked up, his whole entire face suddenly paled.

"M-master," he croaked. Gellert's eyes practically shot fire at him. He leaped with all of the grace of a leopard onto the helpless man, ruthlessly laying punch after punch on the man's torso. Distantly, he heard Harry scream and cover himself with a sheet.

"If you touch my lover again, I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled. The other man nodded fiercely. Unable to stand seeing the man for one more second, Gellert threw him out of the room.

"Don't let me see you again!"

The man didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Harry Potter. Prompt Used: "If you touch my {mother, lover, father, son} again, I'll fucking kill you!"**

 **July Word Count - 487**


	5. Aberforth Dumbledore

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 5: Gellert Grindelwald/Aberforth Dumbledore**

 **Rating: Teen**

 ***Note - In this story, Aberforth has completely decided to defy cannon. Rather than being against Gellert and Albus because of worry for his sister, he instead wants Gellert's attention to be solely on him. Gellert loves him and tries his best to give him all of his attention, but, - as the Dark Lord - he has other obligations.**

* * *

Aberforth sighed, taking yet another sip from his goblet.

He currently sat on the bed in their shared bedroom. Earlier, when he and his beloved had been talking to his brother, Aberforth couldn't help but feel jealous. He had known that his brother had harbored feelings for the other blonde for years and that had him on edge. What would he do if his brother suddenly decided that he didn't give a damn about the fact that Gellert was committed to Abe? What would he do if Gellert secretly loved his brother back? All of these thoughts were messing with his brain and Abe couldn't help but groan in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Gellert asked, strolling in. Aberforth jumped, startled, and held a hand to rest above his racing heart.

"Gellert!" He admonished. "Let me know you're here before you talk!"

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and came to sit next to him, reaching an arm around to pull Abe against him.

"What's wrong?"

Aberforth sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing," he lied. "Just tired." Gellert stared at him and scoffed.

"Why do you insist on lying to me? Aren't you the one that said we should always be honest with each other?" he asked, his brown eyes gazing intently at the other's face. Abe desperately tried to avoid his gaze, but Gellert wasn't having it. Instead, the older wizard forced his chin upwards, gazing right into Aberforth's blue eyes.

"Tell me," Gellert commanded. That was Aberforth's downfall. He told Gellert everything, leaving nothing out in the process. He told him of the horrible jealousy that clouded his mind, told him of the pure horror he felt when he thought about Gellert leaving him for his brother, told him about how sad he was when he started to think that he wasn't good enough for the other. Throughout it, Gellert listened intently, taking each word for what it was and keeping a neutral expression. Finally, when Aberforth was done, Gellert pulled him into his arms, resting Abe's head gently against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered. "That's the difference between you and everyone else. I love you and will continue loving you for the rest of eternity. When I bring about the greater good, it will be you, not Albus, by my side. Do you understand?"

Aberforth nodded, sniffling.

"Good. I just need you to understand that you can't get jealous of every man and woman that I talk to."

Again, Aberforth nodded.

"You want to go to sleep?"

Rather than giving a verbal answer, Aberforth pulled Gellert down until they were laying down. Once he was satisfied, he closed his eyes, relishing in the small kiss placed on his forehead.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Aberforth Dumbledore. Prompt Used: "You can't get jealous of every (wo)man that I talk to!"**

 **July Word Count - 451**


	6. Sirius Black

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 6: Gellert Grindelwald/Sirius Black**

 **Rating: Teen**

 ***Note - In this story, Sirius Black was born in Gellert's era.**

* * *

The day Gellert Grindelwald had met Sirius Black was one that the older wizard was sure to never forget.

Don't get him wrong, Gellert _loved_ Sirius, but at times, his lover was more childlike than adult like. For instance, rather than having a true aspiration or goal in life, Sirius was more than content to go and play pranks for the rest of his life. While that wasn't necessarily a problem to Gellert, what _was_ a problem is when Sirius decides that he wants to interrupt an important meeting and douse the participants in water via water gun. As you can see, that's a hindrance to important business deals.

Even then, that wasn't necessarily a problem for Gellert. No, he was a capable wizard and he was the Dark Lord; he could get away with such things. What drew the line was when Sirius _dared_ to pull a horrendously dangerous prank that ended in several of Gellert's best men being hospitalized. Before you ask, no, it wasn't minor wounds. No, some of them had bones broken and burnt tissue. This was in no way acceptable considering that Gellert had a raid scheduled the very next day. Thanks to his lover, he had to cancel said raid and miss a very profitable opportunity.

Now, I'm sure you can see why Gellert is more than a little pissed off. To add insult to injury, Sirius had come to him, uncaring of the sheer destruction he had caused. At that moment, Gellert couldn't take anymore. He yelled and he screamed, cursing the very day they met. Sirius had been just as fierce and angry in his retorts. This was normal to them; they would argue and they would soon make up. However, when Gellert mistakenly yelled out something amidst his rage, all was lost.

"It wasn't my fault that they couldn't duck in time!" Sirius yelled. Gellert shook his head, his ears ringing violently as he stared at his lover. His blood was pumping furiously in his veins.

"You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!" he shrieked, panting. Sirius paused, his gray eyes flashing in betrayal. Gellert _knew_ that the subject was very touchy for Sirius given his upbringing.

"Fuck you!" Sirius screamed, storming out. Gellert reached out, intent on chasing after his lover, but something held him back. He stayed where he was, heavily regretting what he said. However, even he couldn't deny that a part of him was slightly vindicated as well. Sirius had been causing him so much trouble; he _deserved_ to feel a little shame. Even then, though, the regret heavily weighed down on his mind. Running out of the room, Gellert chased after him, intent on fixing what he had broken.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Sirius Black. Prompt Used: "You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!**

 **July Word Count - 460**


	7. Lord Voldemort

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 7: Gellert Grindelwald/Lord Voldemort**

 **Rating: Teen**

 ***Note - Instead of being imprisoned by Albus, Gellert goes on the run. When he hears about the mysterious up and coming Dark Lord Voldemort, he can't help but visit the teen.**

* * *

Gellert had heard quite a lot about the mysterious Lord Voldemort. Some said that he was even more ruthless than Dark Lord Grindelwald. Naturally, this intrigued Gellert. Who could possibly be more ruthless than he? He liked torturing kids. Hell, he even held a certain fondness for forcing families to eat one another. He was not a good person and for someone to say that this Voldemort was worst than him...? Well, he just _had_ to meet him.

With this in mind, Gellert made his way to Riddle Manor, already knowing that he could find the man here. He snuck in undetected, injuring Death Eaters as he went. When he made it to the mystical 'throne' room that Voldemort supposedly built, Gellert simply pushed open the doors, relishing in the fact that everyone's eyes were suddenly on him.

Wands zoned in on him, their owners glaring at him threateningly. Gellert paid them no mind. Instead, he allowed his eyes to wander around the room until they landed on _him._ What he found, Gellert would always remember.

A handsome man set on the throne, his dark black hair framing his face beautifully. Gray eyes peered threateningly at him, promising darkness beyond his imagination. No matter what he could have tried, Gellert knew he wouldn't have been able to suppress his shivers at the raw power that filled the room.

This man was amazing.

He would be Gellert's if it was the last thing the older wizard did.

"Lord Voldemort, I presume?" Gellert asked. The man nodded.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you," Gellert continued. "Gellert Grindelwald at your acquaintance."

He dutifully ignored the surprised gasps coming from everyone around them, instead choosing to focus on the man that would soon to become his. Voldemort raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"The old Dark Lord?" he questioned. Gellert nodded. "Why have you come to see me?

"Well," Gellert drawled. The bogeyman is real, and you just found him."

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Lord Voldemort. Prompt Used:** "The bogeyman is real, and you found him." - _House of 1,000 Corpses_

 **July Word Count - 327**


	8. Hermione Granger

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 8: Gellert Grindelwald/Hermione Granger**

 **Rating: Teen  
**

 ***Note - Hermione was born in Gellert's era.**

* * *

"What did you just say?" Gellert asks dangerously, his eyes practically spitting fire at me. My lips twitch up into a dangerous smirk and I push myself forward, intent on being an absolute tease. Slowly walking up to him, I let my finger slowly caress his torso.

"I said," I begin, my voice seductive, "that you're whipped."

The man immediately pulls his wand out, no doubt ready to crucio me at a moment's notice, but the double doors swing open. Immediately, we're met with the image of Hermione Granger, former witch for the light. She smiles at us and comes towards us, a naughty little grin on her face.

"Gellert," she purrs in that sweet little voice of hers. The Dark Lord straightens, the look in his brown eyes suddenly changing. Rather than gazing at her with a harsh expression like he did me, he gazes at her with a warm sort of affection.

"Yes, my sweet?" he asks. I grip my mouth harshly in order to hold in my cackling.

"Can you go with me to pick up some more books?" she asks. Gellert hesitates. I know why he's reluctant to go. The bookworm always manages to stay in a place for hours if it has books.

"Please?" Hermione asks. Just like that, Gellert's resolve crumbles. He nods shakily and Hermione hugs him before dancing out of the room. Upon her departure, I let my cackles escape.

"Oh man," I say hysterically. "The Dark Lord Grindelwald taking orders from a woman! How pitiful!"

"Shut up!" he roars, throwing a crucio at me. I scream and yell, but bouts of laughter still make their way through it. "I don't take orders from no fucking woman!"

"Gellert!" comes Hermione's voice. His eyes travel to the door and he stops the spell.

"We'll talk about this later," he warns, sweeping out of the room. I laugh and try to get up, wincing when pain flares up in my abdomen.

"Haha, you're _totally_ whipped."

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Lord Voldemort. Prompt Used:** "I don't take orders from no fucking woman!"

 **July Word Count - 335**


	9. Ronald Weasley

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 9: Gellert Grindelwald/Ronald Weasley**

 **Rating: Teen  
**

 ***Note - Set in the Trio Era.**

* * *

Ron Weasley, the lover of the previous Dark Lord.

To some, he was an enigma; something to be poked and prodded at, someone to be captured and examined. To others, he was someone to be feared. After all, who in their right mind would fall in love with someone so evil?

That's why it wasn't a big surprise when the boy was eventually brought into Saint Mungo's mental ward. The only reason the boy hadn't gone to prison was because they couldn't find anything to charge him with. Apparently, just being the lover of a very bad man was not a crime.

Looking at the boy, one wouldn't expect him to be the sort to fall in love with a man. Based on appearances alone, Ron appeared to be judgemental, and in a way he was. The problem for most people was that he wasn't judgemental towards sexuality. Ron had no qualms with homosexuality or anything that went against social norms.

That, of course, only attributed to the world's growing disgust in the teen.

Now, Ronald resided within a special room - one padded with a soft white material to prevent suicide. He had a straitjacket attached to him, forbidding movement. However, that straitjacket couldn't stop him from seeing things. His blue eyes were wide open, fear clear within them. He was screaming, his whole entire shaking as seizure after seizure gripped him.

"Please!" he yelled desperately. "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I always see in my dreams!"

No one answered, the eery silence pushing Ron over the edge.

They all thought he was crazy, why would they listen to his screams? Eyes turning a dark black, Ron could slowly feel the awareness he had over his body slipping away.

"I warned you!" he growled, his voice turning darker - more sinister.

Ronald Billius Weasley was now gone.

Instead, he took over.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Ron Weasley. Prompt Used:** "There's a woman in a dirty gown that I see in my dreams."

 **July Word Count - 319**


	10. Luna Lovegood

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 10: Gellert Grindelwald/Luna Lovegood**

 **Rating: Mature  
**

 ***Note - Luna traveled back in time.**

* * *

Gellert stared at his angel with warm fondness in his gaze.

Luna was currently reading a book on the floor of their bedroom, their fireplace casting entrancing orange hues on her face. With the lights off, the darkness of the room managed to make her look even more beautiful. Her blonde hair was done up in a messy bun, her signature radish earrings dangling precariously from her ears. On her body, she wore an adorable tank top with small toads on them and shorts.

She's was adorable and Gellert couldn't help but admire the fact that someone so perfect had decided to become his.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or will you join me?" she asked. Gellert's eyes widened minutely before he smiled. He walked in the room and came to stand behind her, allowing himself to sit down and wrap his arms around her from behind. Gently, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" he asked, his breath gently grazing her ear. Luna giggled.

"A book on nargles," she replied, turning her head to place a chaste kiss on Gellert's cheek. Said man hummed, leaning back and allowing her to just spend a few more minutes reading.

"You know what else we could be doing?" he asked casually. Luna didn't look up from her book but she did move to grab his hand.

"What's that?" she mumbled. Gellert smirked, leaning in to gently nibble at her neck.

"Well," he whispered. "I could be making love to you. At this very moment, I could pin you on the ground and worship you like the goddess you are."

"Goddess?" Luna laughed, finally looking up at him. "And whose goddess am I?"

"Mine," Gellert growled possessively. "My beautiful and kind goddess."

He moved from his position behind her and slowly pushed her back until she laid flat on the ground. Satisfied, he climbed on top of her, leaning down to catch her lips in a fiery kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I have a condom."

Luna laughed, the sound completely welcome.

"Since you're so prepared," she teased. "I love you too."

Gellert grinned, leaning down to kiss her again. This time, though, he pushed his hips against hers, delighting in the small moan that escaped her mouth when she felt his hardness.

"Mine."

Luna didn't object to his claim.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Luna Lovegood. Prompt Used:** "I love you. And I have a condom."

 **July Word Count - 403**


	11. Regulus Black

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 11: Gellert Grindelwald/Regulus Black**

 **Rating: Teen**

* * *

Gellert paused in the doorway, his eyes trained on the two figures already in the room.

Barty held Regulus in a passionate embrace, his eyes closed and his lips puckered as he delivered kiss after sweet kiss on those plump lips. Regulus, meanwhile, stayed in his embrace awkwardly, his eyes closed in discomfort as the kisses reigned down on his face. After one more lingering kiss, Barty gave Regulus a warm smile and said goodbye. Gellert, taking that as his signal, disillusioned himself, watching in disinterest as Barty left the room. Regulus sighed, going to sit on the bed.

It was almost too sad for him to witness.

Cancelling the spell, Gellert made his way into the room silently, only pausing when he was right behind the oblivious heir of Black.

"How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"

Regulus jumped, a yelp being forcibly pulled from his throat. He turned wide eyes towards Gellert and held his rapidly beating heart.

"First, don't do that," the younger commanded. Gellert's eyebrow rose at the demand. As if he'd take orders from Regulus of all people. "Second, what are you talking about?"

"Black, you are truly pitiful," Gellert remarked. "Holding onto something that you don't want simply because you don't want to be alone. You're the lowest of the low."

"Then, why are you here?" Regulus asked. "If I'm so pitiful, leave. You don't need to care, so why do you?"

"I don't care," Gellert said calmly. "I'm just stating the facts. What you're doing is wrong."

"Like you can judge," Regulus sneered. "You do things that are wrong every day."

"Oh, really?" Gellert asked, glaring at Regulus coldly. "Don't forget who your master is, boy."

"Whatever," Regulus huffed. Getting up from his couch, he walked swiftly towards the door. He opened it and walked out, letting it close with a loud bang.

From in the room, Gellert shook his head in annoyance. This was why he didn't deal with kids.

 _No matter,_ he thought to himself. _Regulus will soon know his place._

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Regulus Black. Prompt Used:** "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"

 **July Word Count - 343**


	12. Neville Longbottom

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 12: Gellert Grindelwald/Neville Longbottom (Platonic)**

 **Rating: Teen**

* * *

"You're not going and that's final," Gellert snarled, grabbing Neville's arm harshly. Said boy frowned at him, annoyance glinting in his eyes.

"This is _Luna_ we're talking about. She's in danger; I have to go save her!" Neville ground out. Gellert looked at him, one unimpressed eyebrow raised.

"Why do you need to save her? She's old enough to take care of herself, yes?" Gellert pointed out. Neville shook his head rapidly.

"I have to know if she's alright!"

"Why?" Gellert questioned, not liking where this was going.

"Because I love her!" Neville yelled.

"Alright, gay..." Gellert trailed off.

"I am not gay!" Neville screamed, looking about ready to murder him. Gellert sighed.

"We can discuss your curvy line later. Right now, you need to understand that I can't allow you to go."

"Please?" Neville begged, flashing Gellert the puppy eyes. The older man looked away, knowing that he couldn't resist such an adorable expression. However, he soon sighed in resignation.

"Fine," he whispered lowly. Neville beamed, his smile reminiscent of a thousand suns and happily hugged the Dark Lord.

"Thank you!" he said, gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Whatever," Gellert waved off. He watched as Nevile ran towards the recently fallen Hogwarts, his brown locks being moved wildly by the wind.

 _Stay safe._

No one heard his plea.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Neville Longbottom. Prompt Used:** "I have to know if she's alright." / "Why?" / "Because I love her!" / "Alright, gay..." - _Shaun of the Dead_

 **July Word Count - 219**


	13. Draco Malfoy

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 13: Gellert Grindelwald/Draco Malfoy**

 **Rating: Teen**

* * *

"You know," Draco drawled, languidly stretching on his couch. "They say that your little boy toy has been getting close to your second in command."

Gellert's hand didn't stop moving. He continued to do his paperwork, the only sign of him being even remotely interested is the slight upward curve of his eyebrow.

"And?" he asked expectantly. Draco sat up, his silver eyes glinting in mischief.

"Aren't you worried?" he questioned. "Tom Riddle is a fully capable wizard. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry preferred him over you."

Rather than the anger Draco expected, he was met with cool indifference.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumor," Gellert told him, shaking his head slightly.

"Even then, it doesn't bother you?" Draco questioned, sighing in disappointment.

"No," Gellert whispered. "Tom is an excellent wizard, yes, but he lacks one thing that Harry loves."

"Ooh, what's that?" Draco asked, fixing Gellert with an inquiring stare.

"No gag reflex."

Gellert cackled at the look of curious disgust on the other's face.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Draco Malfoy. Prompt Used: "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumor."**

 **July Word Count - 176**


	14. Theodore Nott

**Title: The Love, Life, and Madness Collection**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Rating: Teen - Explicit**

 **Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald x Multi**

 **Summary: In a world where Gellert Grindelwald does not die, we, the readers, see him embark on several journeys that will land him with several different people. Each individual has a different personality, so no drabble will be too similar.**

* * *

 **Story 14: Gellert Grindelwald/Theodore Nott**

 **Rating: Teen**

* * *

Theodore stared at the figure before him with disbelief.

This couldn't possibly be happening. Gellert Grindelwald was _not_ in front of him. His lips were _not_ pressing demandingly against Theo's own, and a certain part of him was _not_ poking demandingly against Theo's thigh.

Yet, if that was the case, why did it all feel so _real_?

Groaning into the kiss, Theo arched his back, his hands coming to fist his lover's hair desperately. Gellert returned the favor, pulling demandingly at Theo's raven locks as he kissed him with renewed vigor.

They embraced one another until each was just short of passing out, their breaths intermingling with one another in short burst of white clouds. Tears burned behind Theo's eyes as he pulled Gellert impossibly closer.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" he sobbed, disbelief warring with deadly hope. Gellert smiled at him - a smile filled with warm affection.

"I know," he whispered, tightening his grip around Theo.

"Never leave me again!" his younger lover demanded. Gellert nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to Theo's hair.

"I promise," he mumbled. "I'll never make you have to endure that again."

Theo sighed contently, feeling as if the world was finally back on its axis. Finally, his lover was back in his arms.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars - Dark Character: Gellert Grindelwald - Paired with: Theodore Nott. Prompt Used: "I can't believe you're still alive!"**

 **July Word Count - 210**


End file.
